Raised in the Church
by Gamer95
Summary: Asia was expecting a simple grocery shopping trip. But when she finds a child, alone and abused, in an alley, her heartstrings are instantly pulled and she takes him away, back to her friends, Xenovia and Irina. Together, they decide to protect him, and help him grow into a strong, healthy boy.


Cold. Darkness. Loneliness. That was a fate Harry Potter believed he deserved. Four unbearable years of pain and insults from his relatives made sure of that. Whenever he did something wrong, they hurt him. Whenever he burt their food while cooking, they hurt him. Whenever Dudley blamed him for something he did, they hurt him. It was all Harry really knew. His aunt and uncle were hard pressed to make sure Harry believed that he wasn't loved, and never could be.

It was only a few minutes ago that they decided to try something new.

When Dudley had, again, blamed Harry for something he did, Vernon had decided Harry had needed "some time away from the house", which was how Harry ended up in the cold alley he's sitting in now.

Vernon had left him with only a warning: "Move from this spot, and you'll go somewhere you will never leave."

That was enough to get the boy to stay put.

As he sat there shivering in the cold winter night, Harry was thankful that it hadn't snowed yet, at least. Sitting in the snow was always horrible. His mind began to wander. What if he had someone to love him? Like he had seen some kids with their parents on the street once. What if someone found him and brought him back with them? Take him away from the nightmare he was living.

He hugged himself closely. It wouldn't happen. His guardians made sure he believed it. He was a freak. He didn't deserve love.

His uncle told him that freaks can't cry, but that didn't stop the pained sobs from escaping him.

Little did his uncle know, and as luck would have it for Harry, fate had other plans.

A blonde young woman hummed cheerfully as she made her way down the street, carrying two bags of groceries. It had been a while since she'd been shopping, and her roommates had noticed the lack of food. She had volunteered to do the shopping. She'd make something special to make up for taking so long.

She froze up when she heard the sound. It sounded like...pained, miserable sobbing. She was attracted to the sound like a fly to honey. She couldn't BEAR the thought of leaving behind someone who needed help. As she got closer, her heart sunk in her chest. It was a child...A tiny, TINY child, looking to be around the age of two, though whether that was his age or his appearance was due to poor living condition was anyone's guess.

Gently setting the bags on the ground, the young woman made her way to the weeping child. As she got closer, she could make out some more of tye poor boy's appearance. He was thin. Practically toothpick thin. His clothes could barely be called as such, bordering on rags. She really hoped she was seeing things, because through the tears in the boy's shirt, she could see marks that resembled scars a little to well.

When she was just a couple feet from the child, she crouched down to his level and reached out to him.

"Little boy?" She called out softly. "Are you alright?"

Harry heard the woman's voice and let out a frightened yelp, scooting back into the alley in a panic. Asia frowned. "No, no, please don't be frightened! I'm not here to hurt you, I promise!" She assured gently, approaching him slowly. He responded by burying his face into his knees and trembling uncontrollably.

Now Asia was at a loss. Either this boy was homeless, or he had ran away from...unsavorable living conditions. She shook her head; she could focus on that later. Right now, this little one need reassurance that he was safe. Moving closer, she gently picked the boy up, held him close, and began stroking his wild black locks.

She made a mental note to wash his hair if needed.

Harry flinched at the contact, and even began to struggle weakly to escape her grasp. His abused mind was telling him that the woman holding him was going to punish him for being seen.

...So where was the pain?

Slowly, he stopped struggling. He then looked to the woman holding him to see her looking back at him.

Asia, feeling him relax, looked down to the little one in her arms and gave him a small smaile when she met his gaze.

"Just relax." She said soothingly, stroking his back. "I'll make it all better..." And so she focused her magic on the tiny boy. Harry noticed a green light surrounding him. Before he even had time to think about it... The pain was gone.

His curiosity getting the better of him, he looked down on himself to see some of the scars were dissapearing. Harry's breath caught in his throat as even his oldest injuries were disappearing, like they were being washed away. Light that was covering him was also...warm...and comfortable, as if he was being wrapped in a blanket.

The light finally died down, and Harry felt as if he was never injured to begin with. Although, he still felt very hungry, since his aunt and uncle never fed him.

Catching his breath, and unable to keep his awe and confusion hidden, he looked to the woman holding him and asked' "H-how did you do that?"

Asia saw his exrpession and giggled a little ant how cute it looked. "It's a gift I have. I've been able to do this since I was little."

Harry looked at himself again after hearing her explanation. He suddenly became more confused than awestruck and looked back to Asia.

"Um... Why... Why did you do that?"

Now it was Asia's turn to be confused. "What do you mean, little one?"

Harry tilted his head. "I...I need those owies." He explained. "I need them so I don't forget that I'm a freak and I deserve them." He truly hated himself and felt he deserved everything given to him, as a result of his 'family's' influence.

Three words then and there could be used to describe Asia's reaction: shocked, apalled, and most of all, saddened.

Shock because of how easy it was for the child to admit such a thing. Apalled since someone had the nerve to make a child as seemingly young as this believe such cruel thoughts. Saddened, going back to the first two, because it was evident what the child was going through.

He was abused. SEVERELY.

"W-who...Who told you this?" Asia asked, keeping her tears back for the time being.

Harry hesitated. He wondered if he could tell her, since she was so nice. But what if she didn't believe him? What if she left him where he was because she thought he was lying?

Seeing as she was waiting for answer, he did just that.

"M...My aunt and uncle." He said finally.

Asia felt sick. "No..." She breathed. She didn't want to believe it...No family should treat their nephew like this...Their own FLESH AND BLOOD. She wanted to speak, but her words caught in her throat. She felt like she would lose her lunch if she tried to speak.

Even if it was safe for her to do so. There was a question that was pretty much answered already. If he was staying with his aunt and uncle, and his parents hadn't noticed the abuse, it was because he didn't have any, or was abandoned. She desperately hoped it wasn't the latter.

Finally getting a grip over her emotions (and stomach), she turned back to the child in her arms. He seemed so innocent. So pure. The fact he looked as such despite what was apparently years of abuse both amazed her and tore her heart to shreds. Still, there was one last question on her mind at the moment.

"Can you tell me how old you are?"

It took a moment, but Harry slowy brought his hand up, all five of his fingers raised.

Asia went into thought. Five years. That meant he had spent four years, at most, enduring what had to be the worst kind of abuse any child could go through. Four, agonizing years of pain and neglect.

She knew right then what she had to do.

Standing up with Harry in her arms, she walked back to where she had set the groceries down and garhered them up. She then started walking back to her apartment with renewed purpose in her step. They were having a guest for dinner.

Speaking of, she turned to the child in her arms and offered a small smile. "By the way, I'm Asia. What's your name?"

"Harry." He spoke timidly. He looked back to the alley that was slowly disappearing behind them, then back to Asia. "Um, where are we going? Uncle Vernon said I need to stay there." He explained, causing the girl holding him to tighten her grip on the bags she was holding. After relaxing, she shook her head.

"No you don't." She started. "You don't have to do anything they say anymore. My friends and I are going to make sure of it."

Harry got nervous at the mention of friends. "Um... are your friends nice... like you?"

She gave him a wide smile at that, thinking of her roomates' reactions to seeing Harry. "Of course they are!" She exclaimed brightly. "In fact, I know one of them is going to fall in love with you the minute she sees you." She said to him, making him blush and look away.

With that said, she continued her trek home.

The others needed to know abouth this.

Meanwhile...

"Ugh. I'm hungry!"

"Will you calm down? Asia will be back home to cook dinner soon."

"But I want food now!"

Xenovia could only sigh at her friend's antics. It had been about half an hour since Asia left to go shopping, and the walk to the store wasn't that far anyway. Although she was curious as to why Asia wasn't home yet, and if she didn't her she just might have to find a way to get Irina to calm down herself. Her blonde friend tended to get desperate when she was hungry.

Irina let out an overdramatic sigh and flopped down on the couch, her legs pointed in the air. "Foooooooooood..." She moaned.

"Oh, will you please just-"

The door then opened, and the two girls perked up.

"Sorry!" Asia called out to them. "SOOOO sorry I'm late! Something came, up, and-" She was interrupted, as Irina caught a glimpse of Harry.

"CUTIE!" She exclaimed, running over and snatching him away.

"Ohhhhh, he's so cute! Where'd you find him? Were planning to adopt? How come you didn't talk to us about it? How did-"

"Irina!" Xenovia called out, stopping the girl before she could play a one-sided game of twenty questions and causing her to stiffen. "Calm down already! You're scaring him." She mildly scolded. When Irina looked down at the child, he was so stiff he was practically frozen. The sight made the blonde panic a bit.

"Wah! I'm so sorry, cutie! I didn't mean to!" As she was apologizing, Xenovia just shook her head in exasperation while Asia walked over and took Harry back, having set the groceries in the kitchen. The minute he was in her arms, he unfroze and buried his head in her shoulder, trying to hid from everyone.

Asia simply started to rub his back to calm him down. "It's okay, Harry. I'm sorry about her; she gets really excited easily. But she's really nice, I promise." She said soothingly.

He pressed himself closer to her to make himself feel safe. She giggled and placed him on the couch. "Here." She cooed. "Rest. I'll explain everything to them and then I'll make you something to eat, okay?" Harry smiled and nodded.

"Thank you..." He replied softly.

"Aw, you're welcome." Asia cooed.

Xenovia and Irina watched the exchange between the now named Harry and Asia. The former tilted her head in interest while the latter was silently cooing at the sight herself. She was almost tempted to snatch him up again. As Asia walked back over to the two of them, she gestured them to follow her into the kitchen to help get things ready. They had no problem going with her, out of curiosity as to how the blonde ended up with the kid. Though it was also because Irina was still hungry.

"I take it there's a story behind this?" The bluenette asked.

"Yeah! Where did he come from? Why was he so skinny? How come-" Once again the flood of questions was stopped by Xenovia. This time she placed a hand on the taller blondes mouth and gaver her the look that said 'shut up and calm down'. When they looked back to Asia, she was looking over to where Harry was and let out a side sigh, before turning to her friends with an equally sad look in her eyes. They both got the feeling that what they were about to hear was hard for her friend, and that's when she explained everything.

"He doesn't have a home...Well...No...He DOES...But it looks like they kicked him out for a while...I...I found him hurt...He was hurt REALLY badly...He's being abused by his aunt and uncle. They taught him that he's a 'freak' and he believes them with all his heart..."

Both girls were silent. Asia's explanation REALLY catching them off guard. Irina held an expression of pure shock, Xenovia as well, though she was able to reign it in slightly.

"Abused?" Irina's strained question was met with a nod from Asia.

"Do you know how long?" Xenovia asked this time. Asia looked away, trying to keep her emotions in check.

"I have a guess, but I can't say exactly how long it's been happening." She managed to say. "Though I do know his age, at least." Taking a deep breath, she mentally prepared herself for what she was about to say. "He says he's five years old."

"Five?!" Irina exclaimed. "No...No, that's wrong. That CAN'T be right, it CAN'T be. He looks like he's, like, still a tiny baby!" Xenovia put a hand on her shoulder.

"That's what malnutrition and abuse can do to you." She said sadly. "It seems this poor boy's abuse was very serious..."

"Yes..." Asia agreed. She was very good at hiding it, but her two friends could see she was absolutely SICK with fury and heartbreak. But she was trying to be strong. For Harry...

Irina was looking in Harry's direction, trying her absolute hardest to not think about the nightmare the poor child had to endure. She couldn't understand how someone could be so cruel to someone so young and drop-dead cute!

Xenovia wasn't much better. She knew full well that there were those evil enough to use pain on people as a measure to retain control, but to do so on a child so young? The thought made her blood boil. First chance she got, was gonna run the bastard that did this through with her sword and send him to the deepest pits of Hell where he belonged. Nobody hurts a child they way they do and get away with it.

Asia gathered herself up so she could continue speaking. There was still a decision to be made.

"Um...Girls...?" She spoke softly. "...We...We can't let them get him back...He told me his uncle told him to wait on the steps for him...But he can't go back with him...So...I was...kinda thinking about adopting him. To keep him safe..." She confessed. "Will you help me? I don't think I can do it by myself..."

She had caught their attention when she spoke up. By the time she finished... Well...

Saying they were shocked would be an understatement. After all, this was a very bold move that Asia was making. Nonetheless, when they let what they heard sink in, they reacted accordingly. Irina was beaming brightly, already thinking of all the fun things kids do that she could show Harry. Xenovia let out a small, yet proud smile, proud of her friend for doing this for the child.

"That sounds like a great idea, Asia." Xenovia stated. "Of course we'll help."

"Yeah!" Irina cheered. "We'll have so much fun. We can take him to the park, take him shopping, teach him all the wonderful things about the church..." She had to surpress a squel at that. "He'll love it!"

"I'm sure he will." Xenovia replied, but her expression turned serious. "However, we first need to find whoever did this to him and make sure that they can't get to Harry again."

Both blondes in the room turned to the bluenette, having forgotten that little detail.

"That's right!" Asia exclaimed, but soon turned thoughtful. "But how are we going to do so?"

Xenovia let a smirk onto her features. "You needn't worry, Asia. My mentor has a contact in the British Police Departmant. I'm certain she can help us."

The other girls shivered. They had met Griselda Quarta in the past.

Needless to say, she was one scary woman when she wanted to be. If Xenovia thought she could get her contact to help, then they didn't doubt her.

"Let's call her right away!" Irina exclaimed. "She'll get to the bottom of this AND beat the bad people black and blue!" Asia smiled and nodded.

"Yes...I'm not a violent person, but I have my limits..." She admitted. She wasn't ashamed to admit she wanted to see Harry's abuser suffer just as much as they had made poor little Harry suffer.

Xenovia's smirk grew, confident in the fact that they were going to see Harry's abuser face justice.

All thoughts on the matter were interrupted by a loud growl. Asia and Xenovia, likely knowing what it was, turned to Irina, who was blushing somewhat. Scratching her head, the pig-tail sporting girl let out a sheepish giggle.

"Sorry, guess I forgot how hungry I was because of the excitement."

Though they smiled, Xenovia let out a sigh while Asia shook her head.

"I'm gonna get started on dinner." The nun said. "Why don't you guys get aquanted with Harry while I get everything ready?"

The teens adressed nodded and left the kitchen while Asia got to work.

At the same time, Harry was patiently waiting for the nice lady and her friends to finish speaking while he sat on the couch. Even though the conversation seemed to get loud at some points, his attention was focused on the living room he was sitting in, and what really caught his eye were the two swords hanging on the wall.

He didn't have time to think on it though, as the two women he knew to be Miss Asia's friends walked into the room.

"Hiiiii~!" Irina sang, approaching his side. "How are you, cutie pie?" She said, sitting beside him. He turned to look at her, and she grinned down at him. "Awww, look at that cute little face!" Xenovia rolled her eyes at the baby talk. "I'm gonna give your widdle cheeks a kiss!" She leaned down and gave Harry a kiss on each of his cheeks, and one on his forehead for good measure.

Harry suddenly blushed, but was confused at the gesture.

"U-Um... Wh-What was that?" He asked innocently.

Xenovia quirked a brow while Irina was comically wide-eyed.

"What!?" She exclaimed dramatically. "Don't tell me you've never had a kiss before?!" After receiving a "no" from Harry, Irina immediately snatched him up, but was gentler so she wouldn't scare him again. "Don't worry, cutie." Irina began. "I'll make sure you get so many kisses, that it'll be all you ever want."

"Don't go spoiling him now, Irina." The bluenette in the room spoke up. "I know you're excited over what we talked about, but we need to take things slowly."

Harry was now curious as to what Xenovia was talking about, but didn't get the chance as Irina let out a playful whine.

"But Xenovia," the blonde held up Harry slightly, "look at him. He's too cute."

Xenovia could only shake her head in amusement. She had to admit the little guy was adorable, but she had to focus at the moment. Setting her sights on Harry, she began speaking. "We were never properly introduced. My name is Xenovia, and the woman holding you is my friend Irina." Harry looked to the mentioned teen and received a wide smile from her.

"H-Hi, Miss Irina...Miss...Z-Zevoa..." Irina giggled as Xenovia's jaw dropped.

"Your name is too complicated for little kids~!" She teased lightheartedly.

"Quiet you." She shot back, making a mental note to help Harry pronounce her name right later. Quickly recomposing herself she sat on the couch next to Irina and sent a smile Harry's way. "Anyway Harry, there's something we want to talk to you about later. But for right now, how about you join us for dinner?"

Harry was about to protest, but he remembered what Asia had told him when he met her. She had said that he didn't need to listen to his uncle anymore, so did that mean he got to eat food too?

"Alright! Dinner's ready! I hope you guys are!" Asia's voice called out from the kitchen.

This got Irina excited. "Finally! C'mon, cutie, you're gonna love Asia's cooking." Xenovia could only sigh fondly as Irina took the Harry to the kitchen. Following after them, she started to wonder what life was going to be like for all of them in the future. She knew one thing though: Harry's was going to change for the better.


End file.
